Ceux qui lisaient
by Mathilde-chan
Summary: Quand des personnages improbables comme des Shinigamis, ou un majordome bien connu se mettent à lire malencontreusement du yaoi ? Qu'est ce que ça donne ? - Délire garanti -


Bonjour Bonjour ! Me revoilà encore avec une fiction… Cette fois-ci à caractère humoristique x)

La fiction se présentera sous forme d'épisodes, chacun concernant un personnage. Si vous voulez un personnage en particulier, demandez-moi, et je ferai.

_Thème_ : « Perdu dans un rayon de mangas yaoi ».

**ENJOY !**

_**Ceux qui lisaient…**_

_**Episode 1**_** : Grell Sutcliff.**

Le Shinigami avait beaucoup à faire. Beaucoup de travail l'attendait. La récolte d'âmes avait beaucoup augmenté, ces temps-ci, et tous les Shinigamis étaient occupés. mais le transsexuel n'en avait rien à faire, William viendrait l'engueuler ? Il l'attend avec impatience, son petit Will' ! Il s'imaginait déjà la scène, William l'appellerait par son nom, tandis qu'il rêverait de lui ! Grell en était déjà tout excité !

Aah, mon William ! Tellement froid et dur avec moi ! Je l'aime tellement ! _rêva t-il._ Oh ! Mais bien sûr, il ne faut pas oublier mon petit Sebas-chan, huhu ! Lui aussi, il est tellement beau gosse ! Aah… Aurais-je un cœur d'artichaut…?

Mais il cessa sa petite « rêverie » quand il s'arrêta devant une librairie, visiblement ouverte.

Tiens ? Une librairie encore ouverte à cette heure-ci ? Ah ! Mais ce n'est pas une librairie ! Suis-je bête, c'est un de ces magasins de bouquins qu'ils appellent « mangas » !

Le Shinigami avait déjà entendu parlé de ce « truc » de la bouche de Ronald, il lui avait dit qu'il s'était découvert une passion pour ces genres de livres. Sa conversation avait durée des heures et des heures…

Bon, beh si j'y allais ? Comme ça je vais pouvoir avoir une petite discussion avec Ronald… Comme nos conversations sont bien ennuyeuses ces temps-ci…

Grell poussa la porte du magasin où il s'était arrêté. Quand il fût entré, il fût frappé par la diversité des couleurs que procurer les rangées de ces fameux livres qui attiraient visiblement son attention.

Bonjour Monsieur !

Le Shinigami se retourna vers la source du bruit – c'est-à-dire la caisse – énervé que quelqu'un l'ait confondu avec un homme – malgrès qu'il en soit un…

Excusez-moi ! Mais un peu de respect ! Je suis une dame ! Vous voyez ces talons hauts ? Vous les voyez ?! Et bien prenez-en note ? Pigé ?!

E-Euh, oui ! Toutes mes excuses !

Je préfère ça !

Mais lorsqu'il regarda le caissier, son visage lui fit rappeler quelque chose...

_Tiens, cet homme ne serait-il pas dans le carnet d'âmes à récoltées que l'on m'a confié… ?_

Grell farfouilla dans les poches de son manteau, et en sortit un carnet – un carnet rouge, s'il-vous-plait !

« Excusez-moi… »

Le caissier le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

« Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Grell ne le regarda point. Il cherchait dans son carnet, et lui demanda, d'un air complètement in-intéressé :

« Votre nom et prénom, s'il vous plait.

E-euh, Yamada. Ryûsuke Yamada. _Balbutia le caissier_

Je vois… _Il marqua un blanc un instant, puis repris._ Et bien mon cher, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que vous allez mourir demain !

Pardon ?! _s'affola t-il_

Oui, oui ! Et c'est moi qui m'en chargerai ! Vous êtes chanceux dis donc !

Je crois ne pas bien comprendre la situation…

Ce n'est pas si important que ça, laissez tomber.

Sur ce, le transsexuel lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers les étagères qui l'intéressaient tant. Le caissier le regarda s'éloigner, il venait d'être choqué à vie.

Le Shinigami parcourait lentement l'ensemble des rayons. Et regardait tout les types de mangas. Shonen, Shôjô, Seinen… Grell regardait surtout les mangas connus, qu'il avait retenu de sa conversation avec Ronald, et il se souvient même mot à mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit :

_« Si un jour, tu regarde des mangas, ou même que tu t'y intéresse, il faut que tu voies ceux-là, c'est des connus, et du coup c'est des vrais bombes ! __Y'a Naruto, Bleach, One Piece… Hum… Fairy Tail, Soul Eater… __Et Kuroko no Basket aussi ! Ils sont trop cool ! J'en ai regardé tellement que je ne peux pas tous te les citer, Haha !_

_Oui, Ronald… Je regarderai, un de ces jours…_

Il les avait donc regardés, et était finalement intéressé, surtout pour Kuroko no Basket, d'ailleurs. Le nombre de beaux gosses l'avait profondément choqué – et ravi aussi, hein.

Il s'était exclamé :

« WOAH ! Ces beaux gosses ! »

Mais avait, une demi-seconde plus tard, ajouté :

« Mouais, mais bon. Ils n'égaleront jamais mon Will' et mon Sebas-chan… Ils existent au moins, eux. »

Et puis un rayon attira particulièrement son attention, le « Boy's Love », aussi couramment appelé : Yaoi.

Tout d'abord il feuilleta les livres. Puis commença à rester de plus en plus longtemps sur les pages, jusqu'au moment où il finit le livre tout entier… Grell était passionné par le Yaoi. Et cela semblait se voir, avec l'expression qui s'affichait sur son visage de « femme ». Même le vendeur qui remettait les livres en place avait eût peur du Shinigami – qui avait un côté plutôt chelou, je vous l'accorde – et s'était éloigné pas à pas de lui, jusqu'à passer au rayon de derrière pour éviter d'avoir encore à le croiser – sans que cet ahuri de Grell de s'en rende compte, vous oubliez que nous sommes dans une Fanfiction, j'ai tous les droits, héhé.

Grell, après avoir fini l'étagère entière, se rendit à l'évidence : les mangas, c'est génial – Tu marque un point, Grell. (Enfin il dit ça mais il a fait que lire des Yaoi depuis tout à l'heure…)

Mais alors qu'il avait bientôt fini de lire « _Love Stage », _une voix grave provenant de derrière lui le fit sursauté : c'était celle de son bien-aimé – bien que ce dernier « bien-aimé » n'apprécie point notre cher Shinigami…- , le maniaque à lunettes, j'ai nommé, William T. Spears.

Grell Sutcliff !

Ah ! William ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Encore en train de s'adonner à des activités fantaisistes à ce que je vois ? _dit-il en remontant ses lunettes_

Roh, William, tu pourrais te lâcher un peu plus, quoi !

Alors que vous avez plus de 1203 âmes à récolter, alors que le taux d'augmentation de mortalité s'élève à plus de 33%, vous lisez des livres?! (il a insisté sur le dernier mot)

Hey ! J'te signale qu'à l'époque j'étais niveau A et toi niveau B, donc te la pète pas !

Le vent a tourné, Grell Sutcliff.

Ouais et alors ! Tu connais mon niveau tout de même !

Il suffit, Grell Sutcliff. Vous venez avec moi. Et puis… Qu'est ce que ce livre que vous tenez entre vos (sales) mains ? _il désigne le manga._

Ah, ça ? _Il montra fièrement la couverture_, Ca s'appelle un « yaoi », mon cher William !

Qu'est-ce donc qu'un « yaoi » ?

Regarde par toi-même, tu verra. Fit-il malicieusement, s'attendant à la réaction de son camarade – ? –

Il lui tendit le fameux livre et le brun feuilleta les pages avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'elle.

Mais qu'est ce que…

Alors pas mal, hein ? Hein ?

J'ai toujours su que vous étiez bizarre, mais pas à ce point-là…

Il ferma le livre et continua.

Bien. Assez perdu de temps, je repose ce « livre »… Même si je doute qu'on puisse considérer cette chose comme en étant un et puis–

Ah non ! Ne le repose pas ! Je le prend ! En plus je voulais le montrer à Ronald !

Vous m'exaspérer… Grell Sutcliff. Bon, prenez-le et dépêchez-vous que l'on puisse avancer notre travail une bonne fois pour toute.

Oui, oui !

Grell s'avançait vers la caisse d'un air euphorique, tenant l'objet de sa convoitise dans ses mains, suivi de près par le maniaque du travail, William, plus décidé que jamais d'en finir avec ce satané bouquin – et surtout d'aller travailler.

Le « tout vêtu de rouge » passa à la caisse, sous le regard d'un caissier un peu angoissé de revoir celui qui lui a prédit sa mort i peine 1 heure.

Hum… ça vous fera s-six euros quatre-vingt dix s'il vous plait…

Le travelo fouilla dans la poche de son manteau – rouge – , sortit en porte-monnaie –toujours rouge… – et l'ouvra. Il en regarda le contenu et s'exclama :

Bah mince alors, je n'ai pas assez !

Il se retourna vers le maniaque, qui le surveillait de près, et fit un sourire angélique, innocent, féerique, enfantin, mignon,… Enfin bref !

William ?

Ce dernier tiqua un sourcil, et s'écria :

Jamais !

_**5 minutes plus tard…**_

Grell, plein de gaieté, sortait du magasin, manga à la main, accompagné de William, qui visiblement remontait ses lunettes nerveusement…

Voilà ! 1er épisode terminé !

Pauvre William, obligé de payer pour Grell xD ( ceci dit en passant, Grell avait l'argent nécessaire mais il n'a pas voulu payer x))

Sinon j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre, et je vous dis à bientôt, pour le 2ème Chapitre, qui mettra en scène Sebastian (il va en baver XD)

_Vous voulez un personnage en particulier ? Demandez-moi, je ferai._

**Une pitite review pour l'auteure :3 ? Juste ici~**


End file.
